Railroad or hopper cars are frequently filled with grain contained in a grain storage complex by means of a movable downspout assembly extending from the storage facility. In years past, the loading spout was manually moved with respect to the proper car. In other facilities, the downspout remains stationary and it was necessary for the car to be moved or spotted with respect to the downspout. Additional attempts have been made to provide means for mechanically moving the downspout relative to the railroad car but such attempts have met with little success.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved device for loading railroad cars from a grain storage complex.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device for loading railroad cars wherein means is provided for longitudinally and laterally moving the grain discharge spout relative to the car.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device for loading railroad cars from a grain storage complex including a vertically movable loading spout portion for accommodating various car sizes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device for loading railroad cars from a grain storage complex wherein the loading spout may be moved laterally and longitudinally with respect to the railroad car without the necessity of moving or spotting the car.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device for loading railroad cars from a grain storage complex which may be easily and conveniently remotely controlled.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.